Hold My Hand, Anchor My Heart
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Sequel to "A Private Little Affair". Sometimes the things we do leave lasting effects, and come back to haunt us - in the form of a Klingon Army bent on revenge. Claire had moved on in life, with a family of her own to keep her happy, but that world just couldn't seem to let her go. Now, with the help of the crew of the Enterprise, her son, Leonard, must save her.
1. Here We Go Again

**Author Note:** Looks like we're up for another adventure! I feel like I have some good ideas for this one, so I hope you like it :) It took me a while to get this updated because I struggled with deciding on keeping the story first-person, like the first story, or third, because more things are happening this time around. In the end I decided for third-person. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Trek, it's characters, etc.

* * *

Chapter One: Here We Go Again

* * *

The old couple stood solemnly, their hands raised in surrender. They weren't even sure how a group of Klingons had found them, but they had their reasons. No one just showed up on Ediix-five unless it was important, especially _their _kind.

"We won't say it again," spoke the Commander, in perfect English. "You'll do as we tell you, or she dies."

Pharen winced, looking at his daughter. Mara had a couple of children of her own, now, and the thought of them left to fend without her...it couldn't happen. Still, Pharen had to know. "Why are you doing this? How did you even know about us?"

The Commander smiled. "We have our business, so mind yours. You're running out of time," he pressed, and the gun in Mara's face moved closer.

"All right!" Pharen yelled. "We'll do it, but give me a second to get everything. I can't just make it happen." He looked over at Ehala, defeated. He moved to the computer, and his wife finally seemed to understand. She shook her head in shock.

"Don't tell me, Pharen...it still exists? All these years - you promised me! You promised to get rid of it!"

"I _had _to keep the papers," he argued, typing on the computer. "That was our work, and we just had to study it more. I finally figured it out, and I wanted to show you. We promised _her, _too, didn't we?

"We said we weren't sure if we could - "

"This is stressful, I understand," interrupted the commander, "but could we move this along? I'm getting tired of this." The room fell silent, and the whir of the gun sounded as it readied to shoot. Pharen whipped around furiously.

"I said I was working on it! It's coming right now, so let her go!"

"Please..." Ehala sobbed, extending her arms toward her daughter. The commander paused for another moment, then he finally nodded. He released his grip on Mara, and she moved to hurry to her mother. Then he lifted his gun again and shot, and Ehala's scream echoed loudly in the small room.

* * *

Claire's heart jumped painfully. It surprised her, having come out of nowhere. She paused, waiting for another, but there was nothing. She shook her head.

"Claire, you all right?"

She looked up toward the stairs leading to the back door, finding Greg there. He seemed concerned, so she responded, "I'm fine. Why?"

He shrugged. "I just happened to come outside, and you were frozen."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking. I need a break from the yard is all." She'd been picking up leaves into the afternoon, and was starting to feel more tired than she'd thought. She trudged upstairs and hugged him, taking a deep breath. Greg was a mechanic, so he always smelled like oil and car fresheners. It was an odd combination, but she loved it. He looked at Claire and smiled, kissing the top of her head. Then he sighed. "I have bad news," he said.

"Uh, okay?"

"Well, I just got home with Leo, and he has something to show you."

Claire frowned as they headed inside. Waiting for them in the living room was their fifteen-year-old son. He sat straight, still, and as Claire went around the couch to look at him, her mouth fell open a little. He sported a bruised cheek and a black eye, and he looked completely unashamed of it.

"Hey, Mom," he said.

"...Hey, Leonard, what happened?"

"He said he wanted to talk to you," said Greg," so I'll leave you be. I'll finish with the yard."

"Wait, just a second," I said, halting him with a hand. "Leo, don't you think that this concerns both your father and I?"

Leo shook his head. "No."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Hon, it's okay," Greg insisted. "Whatever it is, he needs you." He disappeared outside before Claire could argue, and she sighed. She took a seat next to Leo, taking a moment to think. Then she turned to him and smiled.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's up?"

Leo eased back into the couch, his hands resting comfortably in his lap. "I was defending you," he finally said.

Claire blinked. "...Really? From whom?"

"Kyle Baker. He was being rude, and a liar."

"Did he start it?"

Leo shrugged. "Yes, and no. He was eavesdropping at lunch. I was telling Brandon something, and Kyle called me crazy. Then he started up about you."

"Okay," Claire said. "Do we need to talk to Kyle's parents about this?" Even as the words left her mouth, she knew it wasn't much help - she knew the Bakers pretty well - and it would probably cause more problems. "Maybe the principal?" She suggested. Leo looked over at her, and again, there wasn't much solution.

Leo sighed. "He won't help much. Besides, I can take care of myself - you know that. Brains over brawn is worth a bruise or two."

Claire smiled, though she shouldn't have. Leo was smart, like his Dad, but his recklessness came from his mother. He'd most likely insulted Kyle's intelligence, to which Kyle had retaliated. "What did he say about us?" Claire asked.

Leo scrunched his face. "I'd rather not repeat it. I do want to tell you what I told Brandon, though."

Claire moved over to sit next to her boy, wrapping an arm around him. He was starting to look more grown up, thinning out a little and getting taller. Greg sometimes called him "Spock" as a joke, and Claire had to laugh inside. If only he knew the man himself. "So," Claire continued, "what's the secret?"

He looked at her, his eyes still a little wet, and he paused. He seemed to hesitate just a second in telling her, then finally said, "I remembered you telling me a story when I was little, but it wasn't just a story."

Claire frowned. "I...told you lots of stories. Are you talking about the books I read?" She watched Leo shake his head and lean down to gab his backpack at his feet. He unzipped it, and pulled out something that Claire hadn't seen in about six years. She gasped, mainly just surprised to see that old DVD set. Then she looked at Leo, sudden memories popping into her mind. "What does this have to do with...?" She couldn't finish the sentence. Twenty years ago, Star Trek had been just a show to her, one she loved. Then she'd discovered that it was real, a fact she'd kept to herself all these years.

"I've been having dreams," said Leo, looking at the cover. "Every night, for a couple of weeks, of two people. They said they knew you, and they were trying to warn me. Last night, though, there was nothing. I saw other images, of the characters on this show. It's real, isn't it?"

Claire was quiet as she held out her hand. Leo set the case there, and she admired it for a few moments. The crazy adventure she'd had as a younger girl was exactly that - crazy. She'd never truly talked about it to anyone, and the memory of it had faded a little. She'd kept the hair piece that McCoy had given her, of course, but it felt like another lifetime. She had to set it behind her, and then Greg came along into her life. Now she had Leo, and the two of them had watched Star Trek when he was little. She thought she wasn't causing any harm when she told him one night, "They're real, you know. I met them." She'd meant it like a parent tells their child about Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy, and Leo eventually grew out of all of those. Claire decided then to put the DVDs away, feeling the need to move on. The show reminded her too much, and she had a different life now.

"Mom?" Leo asked. Claire shook her head.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Sorry, hon. I never thought...I don't know what to say."

"Tell me it's real." Leo replied. "Tell me I'm not crazy."

Claire hesitated. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't know what to do. A strange tug at her heart was getting stronger, and she wondered, after all these years, why now? What had caused them to contact her now - not even her, but her son - that they couldn't do it before? She shook her head. "No, Leo, you're...not crazy. I just haven't thought about this in a long time. How did you even find these movies?"

"In the attic," he stated, like it was obvious. "When I had the dreams, I remembered the show and went looking for it."

Claire decided to stand, finding the need to pace. "All right. So, did the man tell you his name?"

"It was Pharen, I think."

Claire nodded after a beat. "Yeah, that's it. What was he warning you about?"

"He said, 'The Klingons want her. They want us to bring her here. We have no choice.'" Leo said it with complete seriousness. If this were anyone else, they would have earned a trip to a psychiatrist. If Claire hadn't gone to that world herself, she would have laughed at the message. Since it was real, however, she stopped pacing to take it in. If Pharen and his wife were successful, it wouldn't be long before the Klingons had her.

"Did they say anything else?"

"No. They stopped sending me messages. I think they're in trouble, or worse."

She closed her eyes. "I hope the Klingons don't know about you. Pharen should have just talked to me about this. I couldn't stand it if they took you, too." Claire supposed that there would be no preparation at this point. She sat down next to Leo again, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Will you do something for me?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I don't know if Pharen will be able to get me there, but if he can...it might be a while before I get back. Klingons are dangerous and merciless - they get what they want, one way or another. So, promise me that if I leave, don't...worry about me. I can take care of myself, too." She smiled, mostly to convince herself, more than her son. "If I leave, tell your Dad the truth. Maybe he won't believe it, maybe he will, but let him know. It's the only thing we can do, but don't say anything until it happens."

"Are they going to come to us, if you can't go there? Like, guns blazing?" Leo asked.

Claire laughed. "No, probably not. They wouldn't know what to do with themselves in a world like this. They just want me, and I'll probably just go quietly. Last time, I was asleep when it happened."

"Okay." Came the response. It was calm and collected, and I knew that Leo was putting on a brave face. He understood that, as impossible as it was, there was danger near. "You should tell me about what happened to you, so I know."

Claire smiled, standing. She pulled Leo to his feet and thought about it. "Well, it's a really long story. Why don't we start dinner, and see where we get? After that, let's watch a few episodes, for old times' sake? It might be the last chance we get."

Leo nodded, and the two headed into the kitchen. Claire started from the beginning, with finding herself on that planet and being attacked by a monster. She explained that some of the initial details were fuzzy because of the attack, but she'd found herself on the Enterprise. She felt like she was in a dream come true, and wasn't convinced when she was told that everything around her was real. It took a long time to get to that point, and from there, things didn't get any easier. Unfortunately, Claire couldn't tell any more of the story, because Greg came in from the back. He looked a little tired and wondered why they had so many trees. Claire kissed him on the cheek and thanked him, and finished setting the table. She decided to put on Star Trek, then, and the three of them listened to it as they ate. Greg wasn't as interested, asking about how the little chat had gone. Claire said that things would be handled at school the next day, and that all was well enough.

"You're all right, then, Leo?" Greg asked. Leo didn't respond, having his eyes glued to the television intently. It was the episode that had changed everything for Claire, the one she'd talked about. She knew that Leo was paying attention, even though he wouldn't see his Mom there, instead of Kirk. "Leonard?" Greg said again.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Dad. What did you say?"

"Are you all right? Did that Baker kid do anything else to you?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I can handle him."

After dessert, the three of them decided that time all together was called for. Greg decided to join his wife and son for a show he didn't really care much for, but being with them was more important. He felt strange that night, like something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. He wondered what it was that the two had talked about, and why he wasn't allowed to know. He decided they weren't doing it to spite him, but he was still curious. The hour eventually turned late, and the three of them ended up cuddled close together. Claire rested her head on Greg's chest, yawning quietly. Her eyes fluttered, her head nodded, and she couldn't count to ten before she was out.

* * *

"...it could be..."

"...looks just like her..."

"Yes, especially the nose."

"...That's what you noticed?"

Leo turned as he began to wake, the cold floor uncomfortable to him. He felt that something was wrong. Groaning quietly, he finally sat up and rubbed his groggy eyes. He felt heavy, like he'd been asleep for a couple of days. He opened his eyes to find four men surrounding him, one crouched at his feet. Leo blinked, hardly believing it. He knew these people, all right, but they looked a little different.

"Are you okay, young man?" The crouched man asked. Leo looked him up and down, from that slicked blonde hair, to the gold-colored shirt, to the black boots.

Leo breathed out, awed. "Oh, boy," he muttered. "This isn't good."

Captain James Kirk looked at the other men, then back to Leo. "Do you know where you are? Who _we _are?"

Leo nodded after a second. "Yep, I'm pretty sure that I do."

"Can you stand up?" Asked another man. That was definitely Doctor McCoy. "Do you feel light-headed?"

"Um..." Leo shook his head quickly. "Yeah, a little, but I'm fine." He turned to Kirk again and asked, "Do you know who _I _am?"

Kirk opened his mouth to speak, but he hesitated. He couldn't be sure. McCoy on the other hand, stepped forward to help the boy up. He looked at Leo, turning his face left and right. He asked, "Is your mother Claire Stevens?"

"That's her maiden name," Leo replied. He noticed the doctor's face become softer. "It's Claire Burton now."

McCoy looked happy, but a little sad in the eyes. "Is she well?"

"Well, I think that's why I'm here. I think she's in trouble."

"Perhaps...we should talk elsewhere," Kirk interjected politely. "You can collect your thoughts there. Mr. Scott, thank you for letting me know about this; carry on."

Scotty nodded. "Aye, sir."

On the way to the Captain's quarters, Leo pinched himself a couple of times to make sure he was awake. His mother obviously wasn't on the ship, but that didn't mean that she wasn't in this world. Still, he wondered if he'd somehow been sent instead of her. That would make the Klingons furious, and Leo didn't doubt they would kill more than a few to get their way. Kirk led everyone down the hall, and they passed an occasional crew member who couldn't help but give a lingering glance. There was another strange visitor on this ship, and Leo bet his mother had received the same welcome. The four of them finally walked into a cozy room, and Kirk motioned for all to sit. "Well," he started, "I can speak for everyone in saying that this is a pleasant surprise. What's your name?"

"Leonard Kelly, but you can call me Leo."

Kirk nodded, smiling. "Very well, Leo. Now, you said your mother could be in danger?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure she's here. It's kind of complicated, but if she is here, the Klingons want her."

A heavy silence fell between everyone. Finally, McCoy quietly said, "The Klingons? Why them?"

Leo shrugged. "I can tell you everything I know and why I know it, but it isn't much. I'm not even sure why I was brought here."

"Hm," Kirk mused. "Sounds like deja vu. Start from the beginning, son, and we'll tie everything the best we can."

Leo explained his dreams, the two people, and the images of the men sitting before them. He remembered, now, of seeing his mother there, too, but it didn't make sense. He explained that he'd asked her to tell him the story, but she hadn't gotten the chance, obviously. He finished his tale quickly, and waited for someone to say something. All of them stayed quiet, with deep frowns on their faces. They were probably remembering when Claire Stevens had made her way here.

Kirk stood, placing his hands behind his back. "Unfortunately, we haven't had any contact with Pharen or his wife. I don't even know how the Klingons managed to find them, or why they would want Claire. We never even came into contact with them while she was here, did we?"

McCoy and Spock shook their heads. Suddenly Spock's expression changed, and he seemed intrigued by whatever thought he had. "You are correct, Captain. However, perhaps the Klingons who arrived to confront Pharen and his family were not of our time."

There was another pause, like everyone had frozen. Leo was starting to feel more confused, but he had to trust that things would work out, and that these people would explain everything. He only hoped that it would be quickly, because they were running out of time. McCoy finally seemed to understand and made a surprised face. "You mean from the future? Someone _else _had it out for her?"

Spock nodded. "We still do not know all of the events that passed in that time, only what was brought to us by T'Pala."

Kirk looked down at Leo with sympathy. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and sighed. "We're sorry. There's a lot that needs to be explained, but we need to organize our thoughts a little. You said you were feeling a little light-headed; would it be all right for Doctor McCoy to take you to our medical bay? We'll call you back shortly, when we have a better plan."

Leo hesitated - he was actually feeling better - but perhaps it was for the best. "Just...don't take too long. This is my Mom, and I can't lose her."

Kirk smiled and nodded. "I understand. Your mother is a very good friend of ours, and we won't hesitate in doing everything to get her back, safe and sound. She's very important to us, know that."

That was enough for him to hear. He walked with McCoy out of the room and down the hall, his mind racing with things that needed to be done.

* * *

_And the adventure has begun! I always have really, spur of the moment ideas going through my head, and it'll be interesting to see where this goes. Thanks for all the followers from the first one, I hope to see you here, too! _


	2. He Said, She Said

**Author Note:** Hey, thanks for the reviews and followers! I'm glad that people have taken the time to read the first story, and that you enjoyed it! Makes me feel all happy :)

* * *

Chapter Two: He Said, She Said

* * *

The medical bay was a quiet place, something Leo enjoyed. He sat patiently on the bed as McCoy pulled out medical equipment and a chair to seat himself. He seemed deep in thought as he ran the examination, and finally the strange, whirring tool stopped. McCoy smiled, looking strangely relieved. "Fit as a fiddle," he evaluated. He relaxed and sat back, observing Leo. "I wonder if time passes differently from where you live."

"Why say that?" Leo asked.

"Oh, because it's only been about eight months, I'd say, since your mother was here. You're certainly not an infant."

Leo laughed and shrugged. "Yeah. I was thinking that those people probably just sent me here, to this time, for a reason. Time passes the same, I'm sure."

"Well," McCoy said, holding up his hands, "I'm a doctor, not a scientist. You'll want to talk to Mr. Spock about that, if you get the chance. I just wanted to see how you were doing, is all. Are you hungry? Tired?"

Leo thought. "Not really."

"All right. We'll give the Captain some time to organize, like he said, and then we can head back up."

An odd silence fell between the two after that. Leo took a moment to look around, because the doctor seemed lost in thought. Suddenly a question popped into Leo's mind, and he cleared his throat. "I'm wondering, doctor."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Why did you really want to give me an exam? You almost seemed like you were going to find something."

McCoy had been twiddling his fingers, but he stopped. He smiled and shook his head a little. "You're a sharp one, Leo. You're right, it wasn't only to pass the time. It's a...long story, but when your mother came here, she was very sick. It almost killed her, but we managed to find a cure. I always worried, though, that it might come back."

"She's never been seriously sick that I know of," said Leo.

"That's good. Another thought I had was, if it was still there, that it could be passed on - to her children, when she had them. I'm not worried, though," McCoy continued, standing up, "because you're extremely healthy. Except for that eye, there."

"Oh, that." Leo ran a hand over his eye, having forgotten completely. "No big deal. I got in a fight with someone, that's all."

McCoy squinted a little. "You seem smarter than that."

Leo shrugged. "I am. That's basically what the fight came down to, and for the record, I didn't throw the first or any other punch."

That made McCoy laugh. He shook his head again and moved to his desk. The boy looked like his mother, but he was so much more arrogant. He was serious and level-headed, which helped, but he had a passion in him that McCoy knew was dangerous. He was so different than Claire, and young, and his intelligence probably gave him more than a few enemies. He didn't seem to mind, though. _He could be a Vulcan, all right, _thought McCoy. He was brought from his thoughts by his communicator, so he flipped it open. "McCoy, here."

_"Doctor, Mr. Spock and I have discussed things over. So, if you'll come on up with Leo, we'll bring you up to speed." _

"On our way, Captain." He closed the device and stood, nodding the boy over. "Come on, son, let's go see what we can do for your mother."

Upon arriving, Leo had expected more than what was actually presented. The Captain had barely been able to communicate with Pharen. There was only a short message sent out, with static over a desperate warning.

_"...have her. Klingons...Claire."_

It was a fifty-fifty chance. He could have said that the Klingons didn't have Leo's mother, with only the wrong words cutting out. Or, Claire was here, a captive of the enemy. No more communication could get through, leaving everyone to assume the worst.

"Now," said Kirk, frowning deeply," we've contacted Starfleet about this, but we haven't told them about you, Leo. I hope that's no trouble, we just didn't want to cause any problems for you. The entire situation was a messy one, and anyone else involved would be in danger."

Leo shrugged. From what he remembered of Starfleet, they did like to cause a ruckus when they didn't have to. "Not a problem at all."

"Something else we face is that the Klingons are...a very hostile race, as I understand you've been told. We don't meddle in their affairs, nor they in ours. In fact, to do so under such sensitive pretenses could cause wars."

Leo nodded, trying to think. "So, Starfleet says 'no' because no one can play nice. That is a problem."

Kirk smiled widely, and Spock raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Yes," said Kirk. "We have an...idea of why the Klingons would want your mother, but we have no idea where to find them."

Leo was quiet for a moment, running a hand through his hair. It was getting long again, and he knew his mother would nag him about it. She would pretend to pout and insist he get it cut, because then she could see his 'beautiful blues'. He rubbed at his nose, to shake off the sudden emotions he was feeling. He didn't know why the enemy wanted her, but he didn't care. He sat up straight and looked at Kirk. "Maybe she'll tell me about it one day, why she was brought here, but if we don't do something now, she won't get that chance. Let me go and find them."

Both Kirk and McCoy's faces fell a little. Kirk sighed and folded his arms. "I knew you were going to say that."

Unexpectedly, Spock cleared his throat. "If I may, Captain, I have said the same."

"Yes, I know, Mr. Spock." Kirk closed his eyes in frustration. "And as _I _said, it's just not going to happen. If anything goes wrong, Leo, your mother and my guilt would never let me hear the end of it."

Leo made a face, standing. "Hear me out, at least. What else can you do at this point - go against Starfleet?"

Kirk unknowingly took the bait. His eyebrows raised and lowered quickly, but he said nothing. He only waited expectantly as he looked up at Leo.

"All right," said Leo. "We can only assume that my Mom is here, that the Klingons have her. No one even knows that I'm here, so I'm the best person to go. They'd never expect a kid to find her."

"And if you don't?"

"...Well, I haven't thought _all_ of it out, but I'm working on it. You can only cross one bridge at a time."

"You don't know the language," McCoy countered.

"Some of them speak English," Leo insisted, but he quickly added, "don't they?" He knew he was right, but he was also forgetting that he knew too much. He had to play dumb, but not too much. The men were quiet as they mulled the proposal over. McCoy was pacing now, biting his thumbnail. Leo glanced at Spock, who happened to be looking back. Leo waved an encouraging hand at him to speed things along. If someone could solve this, it was Spock. The Vulcan seemed to understand that.

"Captain, may I speak freely?"

"...Of course, Spock," Kirk mumbled.

"We need to find a way to send Leonard out there inconspicuously, and to the correct time. Giving him one of our ships to locate Pharen's planet might be our best option."

"What then? He just uses that to be handed to the Klingons after that?" McCoy snapped. "Leo is just a boy! Even a grown man wouldn't last long against them! I won't allow you to send her son out there."

"I am not finished, Doctor," said Spock patiently. He stood and faced McCoy. "Unfortunately, Leonard would be sent alone, since we cannot go. If you'd prefer, we could locate a more generic ship to take him, because any ties to the Enterprise could prove problematic."

"And where to do suggest we find this generic hunk of metal, Spock?"

"That would take time, but it is possible. Leonard understands the risks that need to be taken - he is not too young. He understands this will happen right under the radar of our superiors."

Kirk blinked. "You _really _want to take his advice, and go against Starfleet? Again?"

Leo barely managed to stifle a laugh. The scene before him was priceless, and he knew his mother would have loved to see it. Spock turned. "In this case, yes. We have already addressed that this is a potentially hostage situation. However, we have no proof, and they refuse to take any risks. To at least try is more logical than not at all."

The other two men looked defeated. They knew he was right, and that there was no other choice. Kirk finally stood, shaking his head. "Well, I don't suppose you know where to find that ship, Spock."

"Leave that matter to me," replied Spock, almost looking pleased. He turned to Leo and added, "We will work as fast as we can. In the meantime, learning Klingon is highly recommended, in your case. The doctor was right - there are no guarantees that you will find those who speak your language. We have materials here at your disposal, so use them wisely."

Spock excused himself. Kirk did the same, looking a bit perturbed. He asked McCoy to keep a watchful eye on Leo, then marched down the hallway. McCoy stood there for a minute, then laughed. He patted Leo on the shoulder.

"Looks like I'm babysitting again," he said. "Boy, if you had pointed ears, I'd swear you were related to Spock. I've never seen him take someone's side so quickly beside the Captain's. The only other exception was your Mom, and now it all makes sense."

Leo smiled, glad to have finally met his match.

* * *

_{The human is dying.}_

_{You're sure?}_

_{Yes. The woman still denies everything.}_

_{...Continue on. Her time will eventually come.}_

The second in Command nodded, taking his leave. Du'Ralle sat in his chair, feeling worn out. He'd started this mission with such confidence, but now, he doubted himself. Disgusted, he shook his head. He _knew _it had to be her, the one who'd nearly ruined him. Black Mirage could deny who she was all she wanted, but the crimes she'd committed against the Klingons told everyone otherwise. Even Starfleet had it out for her, but she'd managed to escape both parties. Somehow, she'd made it into another world, and hid herself away like a coward. Even though they'd managed to find her, she acted like she had no idea what was going on. Not even torturing the man with her had brought her to her senses.

Du'Ralle sighed; he'd had enough. Standing, he collected himself and marched down the halls, all the way to the prison. He hadn't visited the prisoners since they'd arrived, but perhaps it was time to settle things. He entered into the hall, a few empty cells lined on either side. At the end, two of his guards stood post and eyed him respectfully.

_{Sir, we've finished the interrogation._ Said one._ Nothing to report.}_

_{Fine. Let me speak to them.} _Du'Ralle waited for the cell to be opened, then stepped inside. 'Claire', as she called herself, stood protectively over the slumped body of her partner. The man quietly pleaded for her to stand down. Du'Ralle smiled and said, "Evening. I hear you've had an awfully long week."

Claire had tears in her eyes. "If you want to kill us, just do it already. You've made a mistake in bringing us here."

"Oh, is someone coming to save you?"

"No. We're all yours, but like I said, it was a mistake. I never was Black Mirage, and I never will be."

Du'Ralle shook his head. "You know, I'm tired of hearing that. Still, you intrigue me. You may be a criminal, but I expected you to break a few days ago."

Claire laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding? I'm not afraid of you, I have nothing to admit to you, and I'm just as tired of you as you are of me."

"That's what intrigues me. Even if you weren't Black Mirage - hypothetically speaking - you haven't lied to protect your partner."

Claire stared up at him hatefully. "You won't win, you know. When this is all over, you won't be any closer to your goal - whatever _that _is."

Du'Ralle grinned, leaning closer. "We will, because you'll be dead. At last, you'll be gone forever. This is just a game," he waved to the man on the ground, "to get you to admit to everything. I just want to hear you say it before you die."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "And when I don't?"

"Well, at least it was fun. A little disappointing, yes, but still worth it." He stepped toward the door, then looked back. "I'm giving you another hour. If you don't fess up, the man dies. Then we take care of you." With that said, he took his leave, his confidence restored.

Claire kept her eyes on the door even after he'd gone, glaring at the guards as they laughed. She wasn't sure if they'd even understood them - they hadn't spoken English to her - but at least they were entertained. She sat down next to Greg, examining him pitifully. "I'm so sorry, babe."

He shook his head. "I'd call this a nightmare, but...it can't be, can it? It hurts too much."

Claire took her remaining sleeve and tore it, wishing she had more jacket to use. Greg was wrapped up in half of it, but he was seriously injured. Today seemed to have been particularly brutal, and he was squinting from swollen eyes. She dabbed at his forehead, trying to stop some of the bleeding. "I'm so sorry they're doing this to you."

"I don't even understand what's going on." Greg sighed, pulling himself up against the wall a little. He groaned and rested his head against Claire's shoulder. "I love you, Claire."

That wasn't helping. Claire's face twisted and she could feel the tears coming. She grabbed his hand, sniffling miserably. "I love you, too. I wish we could get out of here." She wished she could tell him what was going on. She hadn't had much time, because the Klingons had separated them immediately. Claire initially wondered if Greg would recognize the aliens, but at this point, it wasn't what she worried about. His health was fading, fast, and if she couldn't find a way out and get a doctor, they were both dead. Perhaps it was time to lie. She knew that to them, she was Black Mirage, but she'd never fulfilled that part of her life. She'd gone back home, tried to move on. Now she was back, and again things were terrible. She half-hoped that Pharen had somehow communicated with the Enterprise, though they were in different times. She doubted in Starfleet's ability to get anything done, and hoped that Kirk and Spock had come up with some brilliant plan.

Another worry she had was that of Leo. If she and Greg had made it through, Claire was almost entirely sure that Leo was, too. Wherever Pharen had sent him, Claire hoped that her son was safe. If he was in danger, at least he was smart. He would find a way out of it. Claire let that thought comfort her as she tried to sleep, and she must have dozed off for a while. Greg was leaning heavily on her, and it was a little uncomfortable. "Greg? Are you awake?" No answer. Claire looked at him for a minute, thinking he must be asleep, but then she realized something. Turning more fully, Claire felt her heart drop. "Greg? Honey, wake up. Greg?" She shook his shoulders, and his head flopped down. His body was still, his expression almost peaceful. Claire felt for a pulse, hoping for one, and got nothing. A deep sigh left her, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Greg, I'm so sorry. I wish..."

She heard the Klingon guards whispering, and she turned to face them; they'd noticed it, too. She stood, anger starting to boil. "You're monsters! All of you! We did _nothing _to you, and you...you killed him!"

The men didn't seem to care about that. They disappeared, probably to tell their Commander, and left Claire to mourn. She was too tired to really cry, and too aware that she had to be ready for what came next. She sat against the wall with her knees pulled up, feeling like a scared child. Finally, the Commander was there. He observed the body for a minute, and without a word, dragged Claire to her feet. "That was easier than expected."

"Oh, shut up!" Claire snapped. "Don't even talk to me right now! I've had it with you Klingons! All you ever do is make everyone suffer - you have no idea what we feel like!"

Du'Ralle pulled her along harder, practically dragging her down the hall. There'd been a change of plans all around, it seemed, and he wasn't sure if he was pleased or not. Claire was quiet as he took her up to the main deck, which made things easy. He knew that she was tough, and she knew how to play it wise in the face of danger. He had to admit, he was impressed. Upon arriving, he had his men place her into handcuffs.

"What are we doing?" She finally asked.

"I got an interesting transmission while I was up here," he said, moving to the computer. "I thought you'd like to see it before we moved out." He hit a final button, and a screen popped up before them. He watched Claire's reactions carefully, which seemed to be of disinterest. The man

who'd given the message was named Commander Edwards, an old man who'd worked for Starfleet for years.

_"I've received notification that you have, in custody, a woman named Claire. She is a criminal, one we've been searching for...for a long time. We, here, at Starfleet, are willing to pay you any sum you wish to bring the criminal to us. Please, contact us as soon as possible."_

The message ended, and Du'Ralle turned to face Claire. "What do you think?"

She was thoughtful, then shrugged. "I'm guessing they must think you're an idiot."

"Why is that?" He asked playfully, already knowing her answer.

"Because it's a set-up. You guys don't work together, and they'd never pay to get a criminal back if they belonged to the Klingons."

Du'Ralle laughed heartily. "If I wasn't going to kill you, I'd keep you to work on this ship! I thought the same when I heard the message. It doesn't help me believe any less that you're Black Mirage, even if they were lying just to save you. I just wanted you to see it."

Claire smiled after a pause. "Why move? Are you expecting someone?"

Before Du'Ralle could respond, one of the officers next to Claire reacted. "Do not speak to him as such!"

Claire only laughed, shaking her head. "Looks like I was wrong. Who's coming to my rescue?"

Du'Ralle walked over to her, staring at her carefully. Perhaps she was more trouble than she looked. "No one is coming for you." He nodded to his guards, and they dragged her away. Anger flooded Du'Ralle, because he knew she had it figured out. He didn't understand the meaning behind the message, but he'd gotten word that a certain ship was in the area - one belonging to Starfleet. They had to move out before they were seen, and not take the risk to destroy it. They weren't in the neutral zone, so there could be trouble if he didn't move fast. For the next while he barked orders left and right, and the ship was quickly on its way.

* * *

_Hm, it's getting good! Thanks for reading! _


	3. Crystal Clear-ization

**Author Note:** Hey! Sorry for the delay, it's kind of been a busy week...and a half. :)

* * *

Chapter Three: Crystal Clear-ization

* * *

Leo rubbed his eyes tiredly. He pulled off the headset he'd been listening into the last few hours, and stood and stretched. To learn Klingon was exhausting, confusing, and impractical. Sure, he would need it here, but he couldn't exactly think of any future careers at home that called for it. _I could use it on Kyle, if I wanted, _Leo thought. _Maybe he'd even understand a little of it._ He snickered as he walked through the door.

"Leonard," called someone, and Leo turned around. It was Spock.

"What's up?"

"I came to see how your studies were coming along, and to speak with you."

Leo shrugged. "All right, I guess. It's more difficult than I thought, actually. It's starting to feel like a waste of time."

Spock nodded as the two walked. "You feel you are ready to go, to look for your mother."

"Yeah. I'm really worried about her, you know? My Mom isn't a bad person, so why did all of this happen?"

Spock raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. "That is what I wished to speak to you about. There is still time before either you or I accomplish our tasks, so until then, you should understand what happened while your mother was here."

"Doctor McCoy told me a little," Leo replied. "He said that she was really sick."

The Vulcan nodded. "Yes. When she came here, we found her - injured - on another planet. She was bitten by a creature there, poisoned, and brought onto the ship. It took the utmost research and patience to produce a cure, but in time, one was found."

They turned the corner, and into an impressive hallway. On the right side was not a wall, but a line of large windows that ran from top to bottom. The stars lay just outside, glimmering in the dark space. It was unlike anything Leo had ever seen, and he whistled quietly. He looked up at Spock and said, "I'll bet you guys never get tired of things like this, do you?"

Spock's frame was still. He raised an eyebrow, and Leo could have sworn to see a smile on the Vulcan's face. He knew he had to be wrong, because Spock _never _smiled, but he had his doubts. "What is it?" Leo asked.

Spock looked down at him. "Before your mother recovered, she spent a significant amount of time on this ship. She and I talked of different subjects, and I found her points of view fascinating. When she arrived, she did not believe any of this," he motioned to the window, "was real. She understood it initially as a dream, or even hallucination."

"What brought her out of it?"

"As I understand it, the help of Doctor McCoy and his assistant had a great part in that. They worked with her until she could cope with the fact that she was here, and that she needed to return home. However, problems arose before anything could be arranged."

"The Klingons?" Leo guessed.

Spock shook his head. "We never became involved with them. What _did _happen, however, could have to do with why they wanted her. Starfleet arrived, conducted an interview with Claire, and quickly it was discovered that she had been labeled as a criminal."

Leo's face turned in surprise - he hadn't expected to hear _that._ His mother, a criminal? The only crime she'd ever committed was ruining her husband's shirts in the wash - once. It'd been pretty amusing, but it had never happened again. His mother was sweet and had a huge heart. "There's no way," Leo argued.

"In Starfleet's eyes, it was exactly that," Spock continued. He was caught up in thought and began to walk down the hall, so Leo followed. "They held a fair trial, to which I attended in defense of your mother. Many questions at the time arose as to why she'd arrived in this time, specifically. Her alleged persona, Black Mirage, was a time-traveler, and had committed many crimes. I had taken the time to find every logical fact for her to be innocent, and the case was eventually dismissed."

Leo laughed. "If anyone could figure that out, it would be you, Mr. Spock. Still...what does that have to do with why we're here?"

Spock paused, then. He looked down at Leo for a long moment, a considerate expression on his face, and finally he continued. "Yes. That part of the story is more complex. Your mother's innocence _was _proven with my assistance, but something else happened to help the case. Following the trial, there was an attack on this ship. A girl, essentially matching the description of the aforementioned criminal, arrived. She attempted to take your mother hostage, but was shot and injured in the commotion, therefore unsuccessful. She escaped, but she'd been careless. Blood work was done, and we found an interesting discovery. Though the girl was not Black Mirage, she _was _from the future. She was Claire's daughter."

This time, Leo was the one to stop, dead in his tracks. "Whoa, what? I...have a sister?"

A serious expression crossed Spock's face. "You _had _a sister, in a way. The story is not over, but I will say that the girl is now deceased."

Leo's face fell. "...Oh. That's...really sad." He'd had a half-sibling he'd never known about, and she wasn't even alive.

"The girl's name was Joanna. Her motives, in the beginning, were unclear, but it was decided that Claire was free from facing charges of any kind. Starfleet was on the verge of taking their leave, but unfortunately, we received word that someone had managed to apprehend the ship the Officials had arrived in. When we realized that your mother was missing, we feared the worst. We had not managed to locate Joanna anywhere on the Enterprise, and assumed that your mother had acted alone."

"Everyone thought she _was _guilty," Leo replied, and Spock nodded. Leo frowned and sighed. "She mist have been so scared. I mean, coming to place you've never been to, and right off the bat, you're the bad guy. Did her daughter frame her?"_  
_

"Yes. We escorted the Officials from here, passing the rogue ship on purpose and allowing it to stay on course - to Starfleet Headquarters. When the ship arrived, Claire was found alone, with a crew of dead officers in her midst. Claire was taken into custody, but later explained that Joanna had, indeed, been with her. Thanks to an advanced cloaking technology, Joanna had hidden from everyone and framed your mother. She disappeared for a time after that, and the matter was once again resolved. That was when Claire's health turned for the worse, and it was a stressful time for all involved. Finally, we discovered the party responsible for bringing your mother here - Pharen and his wife, Ehala."

"Okay," said Leo, "but what happened to Joanna? Did anyone ever see her again?"

Spock paused, raising an eyebrow. "You are certain to know of the details?"

"Uh, yeah. She's sort of my sister. Or, _was, _I guess."

Spock nodded solemnly. "Joanna came here because, in her time, your mother _had _become Black Mirage. She was a criminal, and Joanna had suffered for it. She came to bring her mother to justice, but a moral concern eventually impeded her task. Claire was working to make certain that her destiny did not come to fruition and convinced Joanna that she would never be that person. Joanna, however, could not accept that. She felt that she had failed her mission...and chose self-termination as a means of punishment."

A heavy silence fell over them. Leo swallowed and looked down. "...Oh," he mumbled.

"It was a difficult time for Claire, because she was there to witness it firsthand. After she recovered and met Pharen, she decided that returning home was her only option."

"Why did they bring us here?" Leo asked. "They aren't...bad people, are they?"

Spock shook his head. "No. Their actions had pure intentions, ones not particularly relevant at this point, but it was a mistake on their part. The situation Claire faces now is much more serious, and we have been working to locate the home world of Pharen and Ehala. Regarding the Klingons,I have concluded that they are from Joanna's time. They have unfinished business with Claire, for whatever actions her future-self has committed."

Leo took a breath, trying to take it all in. He just couldn't believe it, but it had to be real. He looked up at Spock. "So, what are your plans?"

"The first is to attempt communication with Pharen. Even if we cannot, we will soon know where he resides - a planet called Ediix-five. It is very distant, and unattainable to us; the very reason that you are going. Our chief engineer is working on the third part of my plan, a ship that will take you there. It is unregistered, does not officially represent the Enterprise - nor any other ship - and is our one chance in saving your mother."

At the time, Leo wondered just how long it would take for all of this to take place. Soon enough, however, results were starting to surface. The next day, the Enterprise picked up a transmission - all the way from Ediix-five. Leo was hurriedly brought up to the Captain's room to watch it. Doctor McCoy looked immensely relieved, and he smiled at Leo as Kirk answered the call. The monitor before him activated, and a familiar face to all appeared.

_"Captain Kirk," _said Pharen. He was bandaged up, with his right arm in a sling. _"Thank goodness."_

"Pharen, I'm very relieved to see you. We received a message from you, a week ago, but it was a little unclear. Are you all right?"

_"Yes, yes. I am fine, as is my wife. However...our daughter was killed. The Klingons arrived, demanding that we bring Black Mirage to them." _He sighed, shaking his head, and looked down.

"Er, Pharen, is Claire...here?" Kirk pressed when Pharen was silent. "Did the Klingons take her?"

"Pharen looked up, regret in his eyes. He looked at Leo. _"Captain Kirk, I'm sorry. Claire isn't here, but it looks like we managed to make another mistake. So, the boy is here, after all - we weren't sure. The Klingons don't know about him, but I was unsuccessful in giving them what they wanted. They __attacked us, and now, my daughter is gone. Captain, I must go, because there's so much to do for my people here. Things are still terrible, and I need to do all I can to help them. Goodbye, Captain."_

The screen went black, and Kirk straightened up. He placed his hands on either side of the monitor and exclaimed, "Pharen! Pharen, you can't - !" It was no use. He turned to face the others, looking just as shocked as they were. Even Spock seemed unsettled.

Panic started to crawl through Leo's mind, but then a realization hit. "He's lying," he said. "My mother _is _here, because if she wasn't, Pharen wouldn't be alive. Klingons don't just knock down a few houses, then go on their way."

McCoy looked hopeful. "He could be right, Jim. Something didn't feel right about that little exchange. He was fidgety and kept looking away from the screen, like...someone was there to force him to say that."

Kirk sighed, half in relief, half in frustration. "So, Claire is here. How do we get to that man and get him to fess up?"

Spock stepped forward. "He is obviously compromised right now. However, we should have his coordinates now. His last message was unclear - broken - and we could not locate its origin. This message is different."

Kirk jumped up in excitement. He pulled out his communicator and said, "Mr. Chekov?"

"Yes, Keptin?"

"Do you have the data from that last transmission? The coordinates, better said?"

"Yes, Keptin. I am sending them to you now, Sir."

McCoy was closest when the paper came through. He observed it a moment, then handed it off to Spock. "At least we have this," he said. "I hope you've got it all figured out, because we need to get going if we're gonna save her."

* * *

The Klingon ship had made it to an outpost, at last. With Claire in tow, Du'Ralle marched through a dull, smoky room that roared from those enjoying a drink. He found the officer he was looking for, a hulking, smelly, unsmiling beast, and shoved his prisoner forward.

_{Talk to her until I return}, _he muttered, and the officer nodded. He took Claire by the cuffs and dragged her down the hallway.

"I...take it you're the babysitter?" Claire asked. Of course, the Klingon said nothing as he pulled her into a dark room, which held only a table and two chairs. Both had blood all over them, and the smell of it was heavy in the small space. The officer pushed Claire down onto one chair and slammed her cuffs onto the table top. He was still for a moment, watching her, then suddenly he sent the other chair flying into the wall. Claire jumped and looked down, wincing. "Are you...going to kill me?"

The Klingon leaned heavily on the table, grabbed Claire's chin to make eye contact, and nodded. "Black Mirage - no more."

"Look, I'm not her - " Claire tried, but a giant fist stopped her. It was a while before she could see straight again, and she wondered how she hadn't just passed out. She coughed and spit onto the floor. "I'm not...Black Mirage."

The officer snarled and pulled something from his pocket. It was black and flat, and with the push of a button, a hologram appeared before Claire. Suddenly she was looking at a picture of herself - an exact match, only more angry. She tried to find anything different - shorter or longer hair, or scars - but there was nothing. Still, Claire shook her head. "That's not me."

The Klingon raised his fist again, knuckles trembling, and he'd nearly hit her again when something happened. His body went rigid, and suddenly a silver object was being run through his heart. It twisted once, then disappeared as the beast fell. A hooded figure, male, stood behind him, and with another swipe of his blade he cut off the head of the Klingon. The man shook his head and cleaned his weapon, then looked at Claire. He held up a finger in front of his face, where his lips were, and waited. Claire only nodded; whoever this was, he wasn't going to kill her, for the moment. Any chance to get away from the Klingons was well worth taking. The man released her cuffs and withdrew a single one from his cloak, snapping it onto her wrist. He took her hand and led her from the room, down the hall, and right out into the crowd of wild animals. They didn't stop until they'd walked outside, where a single ship was waiting with a couple of Klingons standing guard. Then, to Claire's surprise - and worry - she was pulled right onto the ship without either of the guards reacting. The man had her sit down near the back, and took off the cuff again.

"You're safe now," he said, with apparent relief in his voice. "Finally, you're safe."

"...Wha - " Claire began, but the man turned and hurried to the door, where he spoke to the Klingons in a hushed voice. Immediately all of them entered, and the door shut. Feeling like a cornered puppy, Claire began to scramble for that cuff. She remembered a time when she'd worn something similar, a device that had made her all but invisible to the world around her. If she had it now, she could make an escape -

"Don't worry!" The man said, raising his arms. He moved them above his head and pulled away his hood, and waited for her reaction. "It's...me. It's _me, _okay?"

"She looks scared," one of the Klingons said. He pressed a button on his chest armor, and his facade fell away. The other followed suit, and suddenly there were three human men standing before Claire. One happened to be a familiar face - much older - and it brought tears to her eyes. She stood up, feeling shaky, and extended her arms.

"Leo?" She whispered. "I...I don't understand! I've only been here..."

Leo shook his head, stepping forward to take his hands in hers. "Fifteen years. I've been looking for you, for fifteen years." He looked her over for a moment, examined the bruise on her face, and sighed. His head hung low. "Everything makes sense now."

Claire laughed through a sob, and she cupped his face in her hands. There were bitter tears in his eyes. "You've been waiting, all this time. You grew up without me."

"Oh, Mom. How long have you been with them? What happened to you?"

She couldn't find words for a moment. Just seeing her son, her not-fifteen-anymore son standing tall over her, was too much. She hugged him tightly, and he wrapped strong arms around her. "It's only been a week or so. It's been one of the longest weeks of my life."

He pulled away. "Were you alone? Did...did Dad...?"

_That _didn't help. Claire only shook her head, and her chest heaved. "He came through with me. Leo, they...they tortured him. They wanted answers I couldn't give, a-and..."

Leo sighed heavy and only nodded. He finally shrugged. "I had a feeling he was here. They'll pay for it, Mom. I don't care how, but they'll pay."

"Hey," one of the men interrupted from the front, "we're leaving now. Strap in, and talk on the way." He looked at Leo, then at Claire. "I'm sorry for your loss, and his. We're all just glad that he has you back."

Despite the invite to catch up, the ride was a quiet one for the rest of the way. Claire could only process what had happened a little at a time, occasionally glancing at the man sitting next to her. He'd grown up so much, and looked so different now. Still, she could see how he'd turned out much like his father, and her heart went out to him. His travels had hardened him, not giving him the chance to cry over the death of a loved one. He understood it, as Claire did, and she felt that they had a common goal now: to settle this, once and for all. If they could do that, they could go home, and live in peace. Claire rested her head against Leo's shoulder, and dozed off for a bit.

"Mom, we're here."

She blinked. That was fast. Sitting up straight, she stretched gratefully. "Where are we?"

"You'll see. Come on." He took her hand and guided her to the front, and out the door. They were in a giant hangar, with a hollow silence echoing throughout.

"Are we on another ship?" She asked.

"No. Just a station. We're meeting someone here." He smiled and winked, and the two of them walked straight over to the double doors. Leo turned back, giving a nod to the ship. Claire looked over her shoulder and realized that the other two men were still inside, waiting for them to leave so as to do the same. Claire managed to give a grateful wave before heading into the next hallway, which was probably the longest hall she'd ever seen. The door seemed to secure itself behind them, and Claire could hear the ship quietly take its leave, out into the vast space.

"Will they be back?"

Leo shook his head after a moment. "I don't think so. They picked me up a couple of years ago, when...I thought my luck had run out. I was alone, still looking for you, and I had no way to fund a ship or crew. They must have taken pity on a poor fool like me."

Claire smiled, closing her eyes. "I'm very grateful they did. I'm so glad you're alive, and that you've been safe."

He shrugged. "As safe can be. I've had my fair shares of danger being out here. When we're done here, I'll have to tell you everything. It's been a long ride, that's for sure."

The two headed through another set of doors, into a nearly empty lobby. Only four other men inhabited the room, two of them already standing. Claire's breath caught in her throat, and she stopped where she was. Leo looked down at her and smiled, giving her an encouraging nod toward the group.

"Aye, there she is," said the first. It was none other than Scotty, looking just as good as when Claire had last seen him. He was going a little grey, but he still had youthful energy as he hugged her tightly. "Lass, you're here. Finally, we have you back, safe an' sound."

"Hey, Scotty. It's _really _good to see you again, you know that?"

He laughed and let her go, and Claire moved over to the Captain himself. She saluted him, smiling widely. "Captain. Handsome a devil as ever." She winked.

"Oh, Claire. I'm so glad you're safe." He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Are you all right?"

"I'm going to be just fine, don't you worry."

He nodded, giving the next person in line their turn. The Vulcan looked as proper as ever, and time had treated him the most kindly. He bowed respectfully and extended his hand, to which Claire smirked. If she'd been younger, she would have ignored it and given him a tight hug. Now, she understood that it was his affection toward her. She gripped his hand tightly. "Miss Claire. Despite obvious matters, you are looking well. It is a pleasure to see you once again."

"I missed you, too, Mr. Spock."

His eyebrow twitched, and Claire shook her head. She stepped around him, and the man before her couldn't utter a word. He couldn't move, it seemed. McCoy only shook his head, obviously trying to communicate with her. She finally hugged him, and a feeling of nostalgia hit her like a ton of bricks. She was here again, and she was safe. He was here, too, and that was all that mattered. "Hey," she whispered. "How are you?"

He sort of laughed. "How am I? What a question. I'm so...relieved. No, that doesn't even cover it. I was worried we'd never find you, Claire. There's so much to tell you, so much we need to know, and...all this time." His voice was heavy, so he cleared his throat and pulled away. He repeated the action again, more strongly, and looked at everyone else. "Let's go. We need to get her back onto the ship, so I can take a look at her."

Suddenly, it happened fast, too fast for Claire to understand. A cold shock hit her body, and shut her eyes against it. When she opened them again, she was soaking wet and spluttering everywhere. She let out a painful gasp and looked around wildly. The room was dark, and she realized that she'd been dreaming. She'd been knocked out, and thrown into a wonderful place, but it was only temporary. The Klingon officer stood over her, looking mildly amused. He leaned over the table and grabbed her by the hair. She cried out, still coughing water everywhere. "C-Can't you understand?" She pleaded. "I'm not who you think I am! You made a mistake, all right?"

"It's a shame you're so stubborn," said a voice from the doorway. It was Du'Ralle, looking smug. "It's also a shame that I'm not going to kill you. Not here, anyway."

"...What do you mean?"

"I brought you here for a reason. I wanted to check out that ship that's been tailing us for the last eighteen hours - the one from Starfleet. They must be desperate if they were hanging around us for so long, and I guess you must be more valuable than I thought." He smiled and stepped into the room. He hoisted Claire to her feet and dragged her out, back down the hall. This time, she wasn't invisible, she wasn't safe, and the only ship waiting for her was the one to keep her prisoner. She couldn't understand who would want to pay her ransom, especially from Starfleet. If this entire future - at least for the Klingons - was her fault, why wasn't she dead already? She couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Thought it was going somewhere else, did you? So did I, ha ha. I decided to change it last minute to make it more interesting :) Well, thanks for reading!_


	4. The Queen's Sacrifice

**Author Note: **Whoops. Got busy again, sorry! Plus, the FOX lineup is back for '14! So, I've been way distracted. Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Four: The Queen's Sacrifice

* * *

McCoy shut off the lights to his station and walked out the door, letting out a relieved sigh. The day hadn't been terribly busy, but it had been one of the longer ones. Trying to figure out how to get Claire back was the only thing on his mind - it distracted him. He felt a dull ache in his chest as he thought of her, and tried not to imagine the worst. No one had a clue of where, or even _when, _she was, and that fool Pharen hadn't been any help. McCoy would never admit it, but he was grateful to have Spock taking care of things. For once, his logic was getting the job done, and fast.

"Oh, Doctor," came a familiar voice. "Hello!"

McCoy looked up, realizing he was about to run into Pavel Chekov. "Sorry, son, I didn't see you."

The young man frowned. "Are you all right? You seem wery vorried, sir."

"No, no, I'm fine, thank you." McCoy smiled politely, moving around him to continue on his way.

"Eh, sir?" Chekov called, turning sharply. "I...just vanted to say that, eh, we'll find her."

McCoy faced him, admiring Chekov's ever up-beat nature. "I hope so."

"Y-Yes," Chekov continued, "you see, I vas in the Reference room, and that boy, Leonard, vas in there. He reminded me of when Claire vas here. I didn't really get to know her, sir, but I know that you two vere close."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in mild amusement. "Why do you say that?"

Chekov made a curious smile. "Oh, I could see zat wery quickly. She vas a special girl, but more special to you."

"...Why are you telling me this?"

The young man merely shrugged, unabashed. "I just felt I _should _tell you. Vhen she is found, you should do the same. Sir," he added with a respectful nod. Then he walked in the opposite direction, and after a long beat, McCoy chuckled. He wondered if the young Ensign had been the only one to notice, all that time. Perhaps the Captain, but Jim had been so busy trying to keep Claire safe that he wouldn't have taken a second glance. _That Mr. Spock, though, _he mused, _he most definitely could have seen. Nothing gets past him._

The day Claire left had been the hardest one McCoy had gone through in a long time. It wasn't just because it'd been the right decision, but because he'd lost the one chance of being truly honest with her. He'd hidden his feelings behind a parental mask, acting like he'd only cared about what was "best for her". In reality, all he'd wanted to do was keep her from going, to live her life here, with him. A thousand times he'd played it out in his head, but every bit of common sense had stopped him. She was still a child, he had his work, it was too dangerous...all excuses. He couldn't even put into words his feelings, because he didn't understand them. All he knew was that she made his life better.

He soon found himself outside the Reference room, and decided to see if Leo was still there. When he stepped inside, he found the teenager nodding off in front of a computer. McCoy smiled and stepped over to him, then tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Leo, wake up."

"Hm? What...?" Leo mumbled. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up. "Oh, hi. I guess I should probably go to bed."

McCoy laughed. "I'd say so. How are things going?"

Leo looked sheepish as he turned off the monitor. "Actually, I got distracted. I needed a break from language class, so I found this - it's about Starfleet."

"Really? Find anything interesting?" McCoy replied, and Leo smiled.

"No different than any history book at home. It just talks about some historical affairs they were involved in."

"If they were here, I'm sure they'd give you a lecture about 'knowing too much', and other nonsense."

Leo stood and rubbed his eyes. He yawned as he said, "I was careful. I only read more recent things, like, stuff that will happen when I'm long gone."

McCoy shook his head and patted Leo on the back as they left the room. "Your mother raised an exceptional kid, you know that?"

"...Thanks," Leo relied after a moment. "That means a lot."

McCoy patted his back again, and walked Leo to his room. It was the same one Claire had stayed in, and that brought back more memories. He'd been able to pick her up for a dinner once, and though she'd been terribly sick, she looked beautiful. He shook himself from thought and looked at Leo. "Well," he said," get some rest. You're doing just fine with everything, understand?"

Leo nodded, and turned toward the door. Then he stopped, a fallen look on his face. "We _will _find her, won't we? I mean, I tell myself that every day, so..." He trailed off.

"Leo, don't start getting down on yourself now. Once we get things going, it's just a matter of time before you find her. I only wish we could accompany you."

Leo sighed. "How much time, do you think?"

McCoy frowned thoughtfully. He was no good at things like this, especially with a young kid. He finally rested a hand on Leo's shoulder and said, "You can't lose faith. You're your mother's son, and that means you won't give up. Wherever she is, she's going to find a way back to us. She wouldn't want you to worry, either."

Leo seemed to accept that after a long moment. "All right. I guess losing my head now wouldn't do much good, would it? Thanks, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Leo. Goodnight."

Even after returning to his own room, McCoy couldn't sleep. He lay under the covers for a couple of hours, eyes closed, but his mind kept racing. He had his doubts about Claire, too, but he knew he had to take his own advice. That dull ache in his heart was returning, the one he'd tried to ignore for the last eight months. He'd convinced himself that she was well and happy, and for many years, she had been. She'd lived a different life without him, with another man to care for her and give her a family. Even knowing that, McCoy couldn't just get over her. He could still remember the day he realized his feelings had changed. When the two of them had gone to Earth for a day out, they'd visited a beautiful garden and gone to lunch. It'd been the perfect day, gone too soon.

"What are you doin', McCoy?" He finally asked himself. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and pulled the covers aside. "The second he finds her, they're out of here. You might never see her again."

_Wheet!_

His communicator was going off. He reached over to his desk, answered, and heard the Captain on the other end. _"Doctor McCoy to the bridge - urgent matter."_

"Everyone all right?"

_"Oh, yes. Just bring yourself. We've received contact with Ediix-five."_

McCoy jumped up and right into his boots, heading straight out the door. He couldn't have reached the bridge fast enough, and was a little breathless when he arrived. His heart pounded nervously against his chest as he greeted Kirk. The Captain observed him in mild amusement.

"Were you asleep?" He asked.

McCoy followed his gaze and realized he'd forgotten his blue over shirt in his room. He scratched at the collar of his black tee and said, "I apologize Captain."

Kirk smiled. "No worries, Bones." He turned to face forward. "Mr. Spock, put Ehala on now."

"Pharen's wife?" McCoy asked, his eyes on the screen. A moment later, his answer appeared, and Ehala looked at them in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," she breathed. "Captain Kirk, it's so good to see you."

"Ehala, how can we help you? How has everything been?"

"That's exactly why I need to talk to you. So much has happened, I hardly believe it myself. When my husband sent out that last message, we were...compromised."

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked. "Were the Klingons still there?"

She nodded. "Yes. They forced us to lie, so you'd be sure that Claire wasn't brought through. Sadly, she was, along with her husband."

Kirk stood. "Where is she? If we can locate her now..."

Ehala was shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Captain. You see, you and I are communicating from different times. When we came to your ship, looking for Claire and our daughter, it was fifteen years ago."

Kirk shared a look with McCoy, then to Spock. The Vulcan raised his brow, and when Ehala didn't continue, he decided to help. "Captain, I believe their race ages differently than that of the humans. Pharen and his wife do not look any different to us, but the transmission is coming from a different time."

The Captain sighed, and ran a hand over his eyes. "Why can't these problems ever be dealt with simply? So, Ehala," he turned again to the screen, "Claire is there, in your time, but you don't know where she is?"

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry we couldn't explain that before. As I said, we were compromised. Our own daughter was..." She shook her head, and everyone could see her eyes glistening. "Mara is dead."

Kirk's face fell. "I'm sorry to hear that. I only wish there was something we could do for you."

"No. However, we wish to help your crew to find Claire, and settle this for good. If you were to find us, in your time, we would be able to help you. We'd be able to send you where you need to go."

Spock cleared his throat, taking a couple of steps forward. "We are currently in the process of that. We cannot tell you who is going to arrive, or when, but there will be someone. See to it that they receive the help necessary."

"I understand." Ehala suddenly looked away from the screen, then nodded. She looked back to them. "I have to go now; there's so much to do. I'll send a message out explaining that someone will arrive. We'll be prepared, but please, take caution. If I can, I'll keep in contact with you."

"Very well. Thank you, Ehala."

The transmission was ended, and the screen went black. A heavy silence lingered on the bridge for a few seconds. Finally, McCoy turned to Spock. "Any estimate on when you'll be finished with that ship?"

"At the rate of Mr. Scott's progression, it should be finished in two day's time. However, Leonard's progression is going at a much slower rate."

Kirk frowned, folding his arms. "He can't expect to wait until he's mastered the language, Spock."

Spock nodded seriously. "Indeed. Unfortunately, his level of retention, despite his daily efforts, is minimal."

"Can't you help him?" McCoy asked, feeling frustrated.

"I have, on occasion. Still, my primary obligations, as well as secondary - Leonard's transportation - place his tutelage at the end."

"The boy is exhausted, Spock," McCoy pressed. "He doesn't need me to examine him to tell you that. He needs a mental boost, and no computer can do that for him."

"I do not have another logical option, Doctor."

By now, the crew was looking rather curious. Kirk waved a hand for the First officer and Doctor to follow him. "Gentlemen, let's discuss this privately. Mr. Chekov, you have the com."

"Yes, sir."

The three of them were quiet in the elevator, all trying to come up with something. Kirk suddenly had an odd idea, which he finally expressed after entering the hallway below. "Spock, would you ever consider performing the...what's it called? The mind-meld?"

Spock looked at him knowingly. "I have. It is not the answer we are looking for."

"I agree, jim," said McCoy. "No offense, but I don't know if the boy would be able to handle it. From what I've seen of it, it's pretty serious thing."

The Vulcan tipped his head. "Yes, quite serious. It is an action used only under dire and necessary circumstances; furthermore, unpleasant and overwhelming. For him, only an adolescent, to experience it, there could be consequences."

"...I see your point," Kirk admitted. "Still, I'd like to say one thing. As far as I'm concerned, I think he'd come out just fine. You performed it on Claire when she was sick, and she survived."

Spock shifted, placing his hands behind his back. "Captain, if I may, that _was _a dire circumstance, and if I had not stopped when I did, she would have been worse off."

"Look, I'm not ordering you to do it. I'm only asking you to reconsider, and for you," he looked at McCoy, "to think on it. The only other option is to wait, and no one, especially Leo, wants to do that much longer. His mother is in the hands of the Klingons, Spock; don't you think that's pretty dire?"

The weight of the question settled over the other two men. He had a point, and it was only fair to do as he asked. They looked at each other briefly before nodding. McCoy ran a hand through his hair. "We can talk to him about it in the morning."

"Yes," Spock agreed. "It will be his decision, as well as mine, that will determine the outcome."

* * *

Leo woke feeling incredibly groggy. He looked around the dark, windowless room, wondering what time it was. It seemed he'd nabbed a few hours of sleep, but he couldn't be sure. He stretched and stood, keeping one hand on his head to straighten his hair. It was definitely getting too long, and he definitely needed a change of clothes. He'd been able to shower as he pleased, but having only one outfit made it difficult to do any laundry when it came around. He sighed and walked out into the hallway. "It's time for a new look," he said to no one.

There were few places he was allowed to visit, but he could be alone. The cafeteria - closed, telling him it was still early - the recreation halls - empty - the reference room, and the medical center. Since he didn't feel like reading one more article or book, he decided to see if Doctor McCoy was working. When he entered the bay, he found a woman there, pouring over a few notes. "Hello?" He called quietly.

The woman looked up and smiled, and there was something familiar about it. "Oh, good morning, young man. You're Leonard, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. 'Leo' is fine, too. Is Doctor McCoy here?"

"Not for another hour. Are you feeling ill?"

Leo gave a small shrug. "Maybe. I'm just a little tired, but I'll be fine. I just wanted to talk to him."

The woman stood and walked over to him, observing his appearance. "You do look a little worse for wear. Why don't I take a look at you? Doctor McCoy should be here soon."

They moved into the next room, where the beds were stationed. Leo watched as the nurse turned on one of the monitors above, pulled out a tray of supplies, and motioned for him to sit. He was quiet as she waved that little whirring scanner around him, and found himself soon watching her. She was familiar, and as he thought more, Leo realized who she was. "Are you Nurse Chapel?"

She paused, a little surprised. "I am. Did the Doctor tell you about me?"

Leo was tired, but he remembered at the last minute to lie. "Yeah. You're his assistant, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Right again." She paused, looking at him with a faraway look. Her hand reached out and gently held his chin. "You know, you remind me so much of your mother. When I was told you were here, and who you were, I couldn't believe it. Not even a year has passed, and it's been...quiet. When Claire was here, I couldn't have made a better friend. She helped so many of us to understand things."

Leo didn't really know what to say. A strange shyness hit him, and he only nodded as he thought. His mother was shy, too, but she somehow had that effect of making an impact in people's lives. She was always the 'little acts of kindness' type of person. A small, emotional wave hit him, and he cleared his throat to get rid of the discomfort.

McCoy arrived not soon after, and asked how things were. He greeted Leo before moving back into the main room with Nurse Chapel. "He looks terrible," he murmured.

"He said he doesn't sleep much, eats even less, and his vitals are quite a bit off. He's just wearing himself out, and he's in it alone."

McCoy shook his head. "Well, he's due for a haircut, for starters. He needs new clothes, a good meal, and a day off. Today, he's not allowed to study or do anything that involves his mission. Just for now."

Nurse Chapel bit her lip. "You think he'll comply?"

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he'll comply all right. Whatever it takes for him to take _one _day off, I'll make sure it gets done."

Thankfully, Leo didn't seem to have a problem with that. He was told about the conversation with Ehala, and was relieved to hear that, at the very least, they knew where his mother was. She wasn't in this time, but they had a lead. To McCoy's dismay, on the other hand, Leo was also willing to do the mind-meld. Spock hadn't been down to talk to either of them, but McCoy felt obligated to let the young man know about what was coming.

"Whatever it takes," Leo insisted. "I've been struggling, so anything will help."

"All right," McCoy relied, "but not today. Spock still needs to make a decision, and if the answer is 'no', you have to accept that. For now, you're going to get freshened up, and spend some time with the Captain. I think it'll be good for you."

Leo smiled gratefully. "Sounds good, thank you." He was looking forward to being presentable again, especially for the Captain. The man deserved the highest respect, and he was going to get it, for all he's arranged for Leo.

Firstly, McCoy provided him with a new outfit - black pants and a shirt, and a light jacket. His other clothes were happily thrown into the wash, and Nurse Chapel made quick work on Leo's hair. The process took less than an hour, but Leo was feeling more than refreshed when it was all over. He brushed through his hair and pulled on the jacket again, then looked into one of the mirrors in the room.

McCoy nodded in approval. "You look good, now that we can see your face."

Captain Kirk seemed equally as impressed when McCoy brought Leo up to see him. As he motioned them into his quarters, he said, "You clean up pretty well, Leo. How have things been?"

"Fine, I guess. Doctor McCoy "suggested" I take a day off today."

Kirk laughed, taking a seat on one of the sofa chairs. "So I see. It's normal to do, even for me. You always feel better in the end, I promise you."

Leo took a seat opposite the Captain once invited. He noticed that a chess game had been set up before them. "It's been a while since I've played," he admitted.

"Do you want to do something else?" Kirk offered.

"No, no, this is fine. I'm just thinking aloud. A refresher should be nice, for sure."

"Okay. Before we start, is there anything I can do for you, Doctor?" Kirk looked up expectantly at McCoy.

"I'm all right, Captain, thank you. Just let me know when you're finished and I'll come up to get Leo."

Kirk nodded, and McCoy took his leave. Leo observed the board quietly until his opponent asked, "Is the arrangement fine? Do you prefer a color?"

Leo shook his head, but replied, "Do you, sir?"

"No, I'm all right where I am. Your move."

Leo usually was a casual player, not caring if he won or lost. Granted, he hardly ever lost, but it didn't matter - it was only a game. Today, however, felt different. The air had turned serious, and he could feel an authoritative pressure coming from the Captain. Did he expect him to win, or lose? He held his first pawn in place for a moment until he was sure of the answer: he _had _to win. Finally, he placed the white piece and sat back.

Kirk moved his own pawn, directly in front of Leo's. "I understand your studies have been difficult."

A strategy was forming. Leo took his Knight and set it, then said, "Yeah. It's new for me, not...learning so quickly."

"You're very smart, Leo. Just looking at you, one could tell." Kirk also took a Knight, placing it almost identically to the white one.

Leo frowned, then nabbed his Bishop. "It's because I'm thin. Still, I'm smarter than those who pick on me."

Kirk smiled softly, glancing at Leo. "That may be true, but sometimes it's best to not let _them _know that." He took another pawn and put it behind his Knight, then waited.

This time, Leo looked up at him. "Why? Once they understand they're idiots, they don't bother me. It keeps me isolated, like I want." After a distracted moment, Leo realized it was his move. He took his other Knight and set it behind the Bishop. "Why say that?"

Kirk thought first on his turn. He brushed his fingers along a couple of pieces. Then he noticed an opportunity and placed his Bishop near one of Leo's Knights. It was closing in. "If you don't panic, being surrounded isn't such a bad situation. When you realize what's most important, it only takes one move to finish the job."

Leo eyed him carefully. It seemed Kirk definitely had a plan, which made Leo doubt. Was he supposed to win, or lose? Suddenly he wasn't sure. Finally, he shook his head and got rid of the hesitation. He decided to take out a simple black pawn with his Knight, and watched as Kirk moved his Bishop in all the way. The Queen was taken out, the necessary sacrifice. Leo pursed his lips. "Like I said, I'm scrawny, so people notice. I don't think letting a few muscle head surround me is a good idea." He moved his Bishop in front of the Captain's Rook, and his mouth twitched into a smile. "Check." This would be over soon.

Kirk placed his next piece quickly, with confidence. He simply moved his King one space forward, and folded his arms politely.

Again, Leo was thrown. He already had one Knight in place, but as an afterthought he moved his other one right next to it. The two players observed the board, and uncertainly, Leo declared, "Checkmate."

"Indeed," replied Kirk. He stuck his hand out, which Leo took after a moment. "Well-played."

"...You let me win."

Kirk squinted slightly at him. "I don't think so. Are you sure?"

"Technically, no. I did win, but you knew exactly what I was doing, and went along with it. Why?"

Kirk smiled and settled back into his chair. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Concerning the game, you just happened to use one of the few chess strategies I actually know, and it just played out. You can thank Mr. Spock for that."

"I'll have to. So, I did lose, but how? What did I do wrong?"

"It wasn't so much a mistake, as a closed mind. I was also curious as to why you approach your bullies the way you do. You're willing to sacrifice anything, even their own dignity, to get what you want."

Leo shrugged, trying not to feel too intruded on. "It's the only way I know I can defend myself. I'm not exactly built - resorting to violence gets me nowhere."

Kirk gave a nod in half-agreement. "I understand. However, being as lithe as you are can prove useful. Trying to understand your enemy before you take them out is important, too - their motivation is key."

"I don't have to understand them. They hurt me, I hurt them back."

"A little primitive," Kirk mused. He stood, then paced as he continued. "There has to be a balance between thought and action. If there's too much of one or the other, nothing is accomplished. What did I say before, about what's most important?"

Leo thought. "Basically, don't lose sight of it. It only takes one move after that."

"Exactly." Kirk stepped over to the chess board, and picked up the Queen he'd claimed. "Don't ever lose sight of it."

Leo frowned. Kirk handed him the piece, and he held it carefully in his hand. "That was the plan, though. The Queen has to be sacrificed for me to win."

Kirk stopped pacing, and a serious look crossed his face. That feeling Leo had noticed before was creeping back into the room. "In this case, yes. You won, but at a heavy cost."

Leo looked at the Queen again, and realization hit him - hard. _This _was _only a game, and I played into _his _hands. I really did lose. _"You're talking about my Mom, aren't you?"

"Yes. You could kill off the entire Klingon race, but if you don't find a way to keep your mother alive, then it won't matter. I'm not saying you would sacrifice her, but if you're careless to the point that someone else does, then it's in vain. They want her dead, and if they achieve that, they're the ones who are victorious."

As Leo had looked at himself earlier in the mirror, he'd felt confident. The new image, the purpose he thought he'd gained, all gone. A little humility replaced the embarrassment. "If I don't get going, she's going to die. All the studying, the waiting, it's not enough..."

Kirk stepped over to him and crouched down, meeting him eye-to-eye. "Don't think you haven't done nothing, Leo. You've had a lot of responsibility placed on you, and you've carried it well. That studying and waiting has gotten you this far, but action defines itself. Don't ever lose sight of your goal. You're not fragile, and you can do exactly what you need to. Most teenagers don't have half the understanding you already do before they're much older. Things may end up turning out differently, one way or another, but remember the most important detail. You can work around that."

For a long time, Leo was silent. First he began to think of something, anything, to make it work. He needed a good plan, and quickly. Then, his mind echoed over and over the Captain's words, and he payed attention to how he felt. He made sure he understood more fully before speaking again. "I'll get her back," he said. "I'll figure out whatever it takes to find her."

Solemnly, Kirk nodded. He stood straight again, then walked over to the monitor on his desk. He pressed a couple of buttons, then said, "Doctor McCoy?"

_Here, Captain."_

"I apologize if I'm interrupting anything. Leo and I are finished here for the day."

McCoy sounded confused in his response. _All right, I'll be up soon."_

"Thank you, Doctor." He closed the connection, then moved around the desk. "I'm sorry, Leo. I know you're supposed to relax today, and you should. I just wanted you to understand something before I lost the chance to tell you."

Leo stood up, his eyes lingering on the chess board a moment longer. "I'm okay. I appreciate your lesson, Captain."

Kirk looked sympathetic. "I know this is difficult, but you'll make it. I wish we could go with you, to see her again. She's just as much a part of our family as anyone else, as are you. It's like, even though you're from somewhere else, you belong here."

Leo felt warmed by the compliment. He wondered how he and his mother had become so close to these people. Years ago, neither world knew the other existed. Yet, upon discovery, it was like a light had been turned on, and no one cared to ever turn it off. Leo was extremely grateful for that.

* * *

_Phew! So, I hate keyboards. And my inability to remember to save my work. I had this whole, great thing written up, and I hit the backspace...such a mess. So, it doesn't quite have that same impact I had, but I hope you still liked it. I'm also not a chess buff, so I had to cheat a little. If I'm wrong anywhere, feel free to let me know. Thanks!_


	5. Payback

**Author Note: Um, not much new to say :) Enjoy the chapter, it's a good one.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Payback

* * *

_How long has it been? A month, maybe two?_

Claire groaned, trying to sit up a little more. Every time she woke, she had the same thought; was it another day, or had only minutes passed? Her stomach growled painfully, one of the few indications that time _was _passing. Another was Du'Ralle's growing impatience, though with what, Claire didn't ever know. The only interaction they ever had was through interrogation, which always carried the same outcome. He would try to get her to admit to her crimes, and she would truthfully them.

As she thought of that, her mind was brought back to Greg, and how he'd died because of it. Her grief was beginning to catch up with her in the solitude, and she often woke with tears in her eyes. His body had been removed some time before, but she still felt that somehow, he was there. Claire wished she had confessed, but a part of her said it wouldn't have made a difference. Besides her - for some reason - the Klingons just didn't take prisoner. Her eyes moved down to look at her wedding ring, and a heavy sigh left her. _I'm so sorry, Greg._

Someone was marching down the hall. Claire straightened up, looked toward the cell door, and a moment later the Klingon Commander appeared. He looked irritated, instead of the smug expression he normally wore. "Get up," he hissed.

Claire stared up at him. "Can't we just talk here? I'm really tired today."

In response, Du'Ralle took out the key to the cell. He unlocked it, stepped inside, and promptly pulled Claire to her feet. "I'm tired of _you. _Day after day you've tried my patience, and it's run out."

He didn't say another word as they walked down the halls, and Claire didn't want to press her luck. He brought her into a different room than the usual one, and Claire felt an alert change in the air. Today was different, and Du'Ralle's mood was definitely sour. If he was going to kill her, it seemed that he was going to do it now. He placed her onto a backless chair that sat before a table, and chained her hands. Her legs were restrained against the legs of the chair, then the Commander pulled her head back by the hair. His face was close to hers, and Claire, for the first time, could see his eyes. They were wild, with a slight twitch to them. "Twice now, you've nearly won," he whispered. "I could have let you go, but I didn't. You don't deserve that."

Claire remind silent for a moment. Then she frowned. "Did Starfleet really want to buy me off?"

He let her go harshly, and nodded. "They're pathetic. I thought it was a set up, but they're more selfish than I am. They offered me everything save their own freedom, which I gladly would have taken. They nearly had you, but I finally realized something - nothing will compare than to end _your _life."

He moved around her, but his fingers trailed along the chain between her wrists. Then, without warning, he yanked at it and her hands flew onto the table. He brought out a knife, and hurled it downward through her left hand. She cried out as it went deep, down even through the metal, and immediately felt tears in her eyes. Du'Ralle stared down hatefully at her, then held up his own left hand. There was an ugly scar there, and Claire found the connection even before the Klingon said it.

"_This _is from you. When you came to my home, you tortured my people, my family. Before you die, I'm going to make sure I pay you back for everything you did to me." He walked out of sight and out the door, giving his prisoner time to catch her breath.

"Wow," Claire grunted. "I'm in trouble. Right now, I'm in it deep. I don't want to die, okay?" She said to the ceiling. Tear fell down her cheeks, and she tried to calm the twitching muscles in her hand. The pain was sharp, and blood was starting to seep through. "I can't do this alone. If I was who they thought I was, I probably could - but I'm not. I need someone to save me."

The door opened, and the sound of sizzling reached Claire's ears. Her stomach turned as she looked up at Du'Ralle. He had some sort of thin rod in his hands, which glowed a bright red. "This was next." His tone was bitter. "You were so pleased with yourself, abusing a young Klingon. I still remember the madness in your eyes." He took the hem of her shirt from the back, and hiked it all the way up to her neck. Then, he took the rod and pressed it against her skin, and left it there. Claire grit her teeth, only allowing a strangled hiss to pass her lips.

Humiliation mixed with the pain. Claire felt a strange, out of place sympathy as she thought of how she could have done this to someone. She hated her other self for letting her suffer, for making the Klingons suffer. She tried to distract her mind by thinking of the Enterprise, and her friends there. She wished they could find her. She thought of Leo, and the regret hit hardest of all. Her son was somewhere, hopefully safe, but without her.

_{Commander!}_

Du'Ralle stopped with his arm raised. He looked at his officer in irritation. _{What?!}_ He barked.

The Klingon bowed apologetically. _{Forgive me. There's a ship requesting your audience.}_

_{Starfleet? I have no time for them.}_

_{No. It seems to be a rogue. It's...very urgent, Commander.}_

The news halted Du'Ralle again. He contemplated on ignoring it, then sighed audibly. _{Very well.}_ With disdain, he followed the officer from the room.

Claire sat there, somewhat in disbelief. Though in incredible pain, she was somehow still alive. Whatever had caused Du'Ralle to leave, it was enough to keep him from personal vengeance. _Who cares?! _She suddenly thought. _I need to get out of here, right now. _Taking a few steadying breaths, Claire examined the knife holding her in place; she had to get rid of that first. With her other hand, she grasped the handle and began to slide it upward, wincing with effort. As she worked, he blood began to flow more freely as the pressure was released. "Ow, ow, ow!" She complained. She was starting to feel a little dizzy. "Okay. It's just like a bandaid, right? Okay, okay. One...two - "

Before she could finish, someone from behind stopped her, with one hand over hers, the other over her mouth.

* * *

Du'Ralle marched his way up to the bridge, trying to calm his frantic mind. He'd been so close, and now there was a problem. On the way, his second officer had informed him that the rogue was threatening the ship. If they didn't find the Commander, they would pay.

_{What's going on?!}_ Du'Ralle shouted upon arrival. His crew members looked concerned both from him and the message they'd received. _ {Put them on-screen!}_

The communications officer looked up hesitantly. _ {No screen, sir, only a vocal transmission.}_

_{Can we see the ship?}_ Du'Ralle barked irritably, but the officer shook his head.

_{We know the ship is there, just not where, exactly - it's cloaked entirely.}_

Du'Ralle growled, slamming the back of his seat. Even though they didn't know what it looked like, he knew it still wasn't a Starfleet ship; those idiots didn't have that technology, only...he froze. Suddenly he remembered who did - Black Mirage. If this was a decoy, he'd make sure she couldn't escape. He whipped around and faced three of the security guards. _{Go down and keep an eye on the prisoner! If anyone's snooping around, kill them.}_

They nodded and left the bridge. Du'Ralle gave the affirmative to begin the transmission, and for a few seconds, there was silence. Finally, a male voice said, _{Commander, what took so long? Did I catch you at a bad time?}_

It was in Klingon, but a translator wasn't being used. Whomever this was, they'd taken time to learn the language. _{Who are you?}_ Du'Ralle asked in intrigue.

_{That't not important. I see you received my message, and now I'd like to talk to you.}_

_{Are you an alien? A human? You almost make a convincing Klingon.}_

The man seemed amused. "I'm human," he replied in English. "I know you understand me, but I'd like everyone to, as well." He cleared his throat. _{Now, I'm letting you know that your ship is rigged. If you'd like me to prove it, I can, or you can trust me}_

_{You're a straightforward human,}_ Du'Ralle commented. _ {Tell me what you want.}_

_{I heard there was a ransom out for Black Mirage. I'd like to give you a better offer, since you seemed to turn away the others.}_

The commander shook his head, already turning away from the radio. _{You're wasting your time. Go, before I change my mind about killing you.}_

The man laughed quietly._ {I'm not the one with a bomb on my ship.}_

The communication had nearly been closed. Du'Ralle held up a hand and paused. _{You're not bluffing, then.}_

_{No. Have someone check it out, if you want. Good luck finding it on your own, though. Now, back to the negotiations.}_

The brat sounded serious, but Du'Ralle wasn't going to break. _ {Black Mirage will die, and no one will stop me. No amount of money, possessions, or your allegiance could change my mind.}_

_{Not even offering her daughter?}_

Surprise passed through the crew members. A few of them began to whisper with interest, and the communications officer gave Du'Ralle a questioning look. Du'Ralle shook his head. _{The girl has been missing for some time, yet, you say you have her.}_

_{She's here, and she's yours if you let her mother go.}_

The temptation spoke for itself. T'Pala, Black Mirage's daughter, had caused him nearly as much trouble for the Klingons. He'd almost had her working for him - she hated her mother - but it hadn't worked out. After that, she'd disappeared. Having her as a prisoner could be useful and they could probably get information on the technology Black Mirage had developed. The woman herself was being difficult, so Du'Ralle would have to go to another source. _I won't give her up, but I bet I can kill two birds with one stone. Maybe even three._

_{Commander, the clock is literally ticking. Do we have a deal?}_

_{...Very well. We'll begin preparations now to have you moved on-board, and do the exchange there.}_

The line went quiet for a moment. When the man spoke again, there was a smile in his voice. _ {No need. I've already taken care of that. Your guards should be up in a minute to tell you the good news.}_ There was a click, and an uneasy silence that told Du'Ralle the connection was gone. Suddenly, an impressive 'BOOM' hit from somewhere, rocking the entire ship. The security team that had been sent was running onto the bridge in a panic.

_{S-Sir!}_ One said. _{The prisoner is gone! The hangar was blown apart, and a ship we didn't recognize took - }_

_{Go after them!} _Du'Ralle hollered. His heart was pounding in rage, and he began to pace. He demanded that someone locate the ship, but it couldn't be done. Another explosion hit the ship, enough to knock people off their feet. Du'Ralle steadied himself against his chair, and suppressed an angry howl. _How could this have happened?!_

_{Medical room damaged, along with Sector B on the second floor!}_

_{Shields are back up!}_

_{Commander, they're...} _The first officer said, but didn't finish.

The commander turned on him. _{What? Where are they?}_

_{..Gone.}_

Unknown to them, the lone ship was already well on its way out of Klingon territory. Three people were on-board, and one of them gave a shaky, relieved sigh. "W-We're safe?" Claire's eyes fluttered. She'd been guided by the mystery person out of the torture room, and had struggled to stay conscious after that. She only hoped that these were the good guys taking her away from the Klingons, though she didn't know who could be worse. Her vision was blurring, and she slumped down in her seat. Her safety belt kept her in place, as well as a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"We're safe. We need to hurry, she's..."

That was the last thing Claire heard. The voice sounded familiar to her, clear and light like a bell. _It's impossible, though. It can't be her._

* * *

_Wow, already an update?! I must be on a roll :) Well, thank you for recent reviews, followers, and added favorites, y'all are so awesome! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
